Baby Thundercats 2018
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is another Baby Thundercats. During a peaceful time on modern third earth. They all play and live together. They have a lot of fun and learn about growing up. Jaga is their care giver. They will learn about growing up and what it means to be good children and grow up to be fine adults. They will also have a lot of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the characters

Baby Panthro: He is the biggest baby. He is very strong. He doesn't like water. He tends to be a bit of a cry baby. He loves helping with the baking and cooking. He can be a bit of roughhouser but is very gentle and kind deep down. Panthro wears a a diaper, a dark red shirt with a blue stripe. Later he wears a pair of yellow training underwear with frog on it.

Baby Tygra: He is the second oldest and helps his friends. He tends to be full of pride and rarely admits when he is afraid or wrong. There are times where he swallows his pride asks for help when he needs it. He is also kind and caring. He often plays with Cheetara and Lion-o. Tygra wears a diaper and a green camo shirt. Later he wears a pair of green training underwear with a blue T-Rex on it.

Baby Cheetara: She is one of the older babies and the fastest. She loves to jump rope, play hopscotch and her favorite game is tag. She has a doll call Mitzi which is her favorite toy. She is patience and understanding. She loves going to magic shows and often plays with Tygra. Cheetara wears a diaper and an yellow jumper with a day an pink flower on it. Later she wears a pair of pink polka dot training underwear.

Baby Lion-O: He is one of the oldest and the leader of the babies. He can lose his temper real easy but is very kind hearted. He shows a great deal of patience and understanding. He enjoys helping others out. He has a plush lion called Thunder-lion. He often plays with Bengali and Liosia. He also enjoys playing with the babies' pet a kitten like creature called Snarf. Lion-o wears a diaper and light blue shirt with the Thundercats' symbol on it. Later he wears a pair of Blue training underwear with a lion on it.

Baby Pumyra: She is a fine young baby and very smart. She dreams of being a doctor and very protective of her friends. She is a bit of a daddy's girl with Jaga. She is very brave and quite strong willed. She often plays with Bengali and Cheetara. She sleeps with a butterfly shaped night light because she is scared of the dark. She has a doll call Lyra. Pumyra wears a diaper and purple jumper with red heart on it. She later wears a pair of purple training under wear with a star on it.

Baby Bengali:He is Lion-o's age and one of Lion-o's closest friends. He is a tiger like Tygra but white with black stripes instead of orange. He likes to play with his toy tools and he has a lime green baby blanket called Mr. Blankie. Change bothers him a great deal. He wears a diaper and a blue shirt with a race car on it. He later wears a pair of blue polka dot training underwear.

Baby Liosia: She is honest and kind. She is around Lion-o's age and one of his closest friends. She plays with Lion-o and the other girls often. Liosia normal is seen with her plush beagle puppy she calls Marcy. She is very smart and comes up with great ideas. She wears a diaper and an orange jumper with a yellow butterfly on it. Latter she wear a pair of orange polka dot training underwear.

Baby Wilykit and Wilykat: This brother and sister duo are the youngest. They are very clever and can figure out a quick solution. They love sweets. Wilykat is slightly older than his sister. But his sister is bit more mature. Wilykat's favorite thing is his is plush turtle called Pokey. While Wilykit's favorite thing is a plush elephant called Allen. Wilykat wears a diaper with a yellow t-shirt with a green stripe. Wilykit wears a diaper and a pink shirt with a pink heart on it. Later Wilykat wears a pair of red train underwear with stripes. Wilykit later wears a pair of hot pink training underwear with blue flower on it.

Kitten Snarf: Snarf is the babies pet. He is well behaved and loves to play with the children who take good care of him. He is very affectionate and gentle. He often sleeps in his own bed or jumps from bed to bed at night in the kids room. Or sleeps on one of the beds each on a different night. The one thing Snarf doesn't like is going to the vet.

Jaga: He is the babies main care giver makes sure they stay happy and healthy. He gives them advise and tries to help them out of problem and understand right from wrong. He wears a Blue shirt with white stripes and a pair of jeans and white tennis shoes.

Lynx-o: He's one of Jaga's friends. He sometimes assists in caring for the babies. Even though he's blind he is willing to listen to them when they need help. He sometimes can be quick to understand the heart of situation and see it from the kids point of view. He wears a solid red shirt and wears black pants and brown loafers.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1.1 Pick of the litter

The babies were all playing together in the playroom. Jaga came in and saw them playing. He was going to take them out to get a specail surprise. "Little ones come here please," Jaga said.

The babies came running up to Jaga. "What is it Jaga?" Tygra asked.

"I want all of you out in the car you kids are going to get something special." Jaga said.

"What is this specail thing Jaga?' Pumyra asked.

"It's a surprise," Jaga said. The kids climbed into the car and all got in their car seats. "alright everyone all buckled up?" he asked.

"Yes Jaga," they said.

"Good now let's go," Jaga said.

They drove for a while and came to a house. "Kids in this house is something specail." he said. All of them went inside and saw the women who Jaga greeted. Who lead them into the house and showed them a female cat like creature and with her were little kittens all of them playing the basket she was standing next too. "You kids get to pick one of these kittens and it will be our pet." Jaga said.

"Which one?" Bengali asked.

"I don't which we should pick," Cheetara said.

Lion-o saw one who came up to them. It was a little one and Lion-o grabbed a feather like toy and shook it for the kitten. It started to make a grab for the toy. Purring and meowing the whole time. Then the kids started to pet it and the kitten purred even louder. "This one," they all said.

"Okay then, we will get all supplies and pick it up tomorrow." Jaga said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?' Liosia asked.

The lady picked up the kitten and looked at it's rear end. "It's a boy kitten." she said.

"Let's name him Snarf," Lion-o said.

The others had to agree to that now his name was Snarf.

They picked up the supplies they needed for Snarf at the pet store and then they set it all up. They got everything ready. They couldn't wait to bring Snarf home. They filled the food bowl with kibble and filled another bowl with water.

The next day they brought Snarf home.

Snarf began to sniff around the house. He sniffed and sniffed and continued to explore. He found his bed and jumped in then curled up and went to sleep. "Good, looks like Snarf is settling in." Jaga said.

"We love Snarf," Lion-o said.

"We sure do," Panthro said.

"Okay kids I made a Chart with pictures to show who does what for Snarf when in the week. We use magnets and it will change throughout the week. When you see you're magnet under one of these pictures it let's you know what you do, who will clean the litter box, pick up the pet toys, clean up the accidents, fill the water dish, feed him, etc. So everyone will do these jobs it depends on the day of the week. It changes up every week so make sure you do what you must. Snarf is our responsibility." Jaga said.

"Okay Jaga," the babies said.

The others began to work with Snarf. Play with him and train him. Snarf was now a member of the family.

* * *

Chapter 1.2 Box of fun

Tygra was sleeping by the window while it was raining. "Tygra!" Cheetara said.

"I didn't do it! The diaper was dirty when I got here!" Tygra said.

"Calm down Tygra you were only dreaming," Lion-o said.

"Yeah I was, I dreamed that it stopped raining and we all went out to play," Tygra said.

"What do you want to do?" Liosia asked.

"I don't know, we already played with every toy in the nursery twice," Lion-o said.

"That is too many," Cheetara said.

"Yeah, there has to be something for us to do," Tygra said.

Then the doorbell rang they went to answer the door. There was a big package there. "Look a package, I wonder what is in there," Lion-o said.

"It's probably a Race car," Tygra said.

"Maybe it's a airplane," Liosia said.

"Maybe it's a time machine," Lion-o said.

"Maybe it's an Play house." Cheetara said.

Jaga came up and opened the package. "Jaga is it something for us to play with?' Lion-o asked.

"No kids not this time it's the cooking set I ordered." Jaga said.

"Can we play?' Cheetara asked.

"Sorry these aren't toys but you can play with the box." Jaga said.

"Why?' Tygra asked.

"Because with you imagination this box can be whatever you want it to be." Jaga said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

They looked at the box. "I think it's the a airplane." Liosia said.

"No, that is silly it's a house." Cheetara said.

"I agree," Tygra said.

"About it being a house?" Lion-o asked.

"No about it being silly it's a race car." Tygra said.

"No it's time machine," Lion-o said.

They started to argue. "I have an idea we play house, then airplane, then race car, then time machine which ever is the most fun is what the box is," Lion-o said.

"Great idea," Liosia said.

Cheetara was playing as the lady of the house. There was a knock. "Company so soon?" Cheetara said. Then let Liosia and Lion-o in and Tygra was a baby. "What a cute little baby," Cheetara said then tickled under his chin.

"Waa!" Tygra said.

"Poor little fella he must be hungry," Cheetara said and put a bottle in his mouth.

"Yuck! Cheetah formula!" Tygra said.

"Now baby remember you are guest in someone else's home," Lion-o said and put the bottle back in his mouth.

Cheetara place a cookies on the table. "Okay eat up." Cheetara said.

Lion-o and Liosia tasted the cookies. They got weird look on their face. "What kind of cookies are these?' Liosia asked.

"My specail recipe carrot and oatmeal." Cheetara said.

Lion-o and Liosia swallowed. "Now mama and Dada, remember you are guest in someone else's home," Tygra said laughing.

Then they played airplane. Liosia was the pilot. "Liosia when are you going to let plane land?" Lion-o asked.

"Yeah I'm bored." Tygra said.

Liosia sighed and let Tygra have his turn.

Tygra was pretending to drive a race car. "I need to go to the pit stop," Tygra said and pretend to drive over there. "Change the tires, change the oil, fill up the gas and clean the windshield." he said.

"For the last time Tygra we won't change anything." Lion-o said.

"Not even my diaper?" Tygra asked.

"NO!" the others said.

"Okay but it's my turn now," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was pretending to be in a time machine and went to the time of the dinosaurs. "Wow prehistoric times I wonder where the dinosaurs are," Lion-o said. "I said I wonder where the dinosaurs are." he said. "Come on guys try to have fun!" he said.

The others came up dressed like dinosaurs. "I had a lot more fun playing airplane," Liosia said.

"I had fun playing race car." Tygra said.

"I enjoyed play house," Cheetara said.

They began to argue and fight over the box and it hit the ground and popped apart in an interesting way. "Look it's a house plane race car time machine," Cheetara said.

"It can only be really in imagination." Lion-o said.

They began to play. Jaga saw them playing. "Hello little ones, my what did you make the box into?" he asked.

"A house plane race car time machine." Liosia said.

"Wow, that is cool," Jaga said. Then looked out the window. "Little ones it stopped raining now you can go out and play," he said. But he saw they were having too much fun and didn't notice. "Wow they didn't notice the rain stopped imagine that." he said.


End file.
